<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Kill This Love by LunarianReverie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947518">Let's Kill This Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarianReverie/pseuds/LunarianReverie'>LunarianReverie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Band Girls' Generation: A Kpopdori Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit sorta, Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Sorry, Kpop references, Oneshot, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarianReverie/pseuds/LunarianReverie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki comes to the unlikeliest person for relationship advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Seta Kaoru &amp; Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Band Girls' Generation: A Kpopdori Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Kill This Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation/expansion of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307523/chapters/57951298">this abomination</a> and the first (kind of) installment of the Kpopdori series that I'll be working on. I have a lot of ideas in store for this, so stay tuned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kaoru-san… I need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Among the things Misaki never thought she’d have to say, this was one of them. Standing in front of the Seta residence felt like she was entering the entrance exam venue for the first time again. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe she should’ve asked someone more reasonable, someone less dramatic for help, but her circle of friends only extended so far. Just as she was about to turn tail, she could feel the reaper calling her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my dear Misaki. I was wondering when you’d arrive.” Kaoru gestured towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah umm… Yeah, sorry, got caught up at the stations.” This was a lie, Misaki had spent roughly 15 minutes pacing back and forth outside of Kaoru’s house contemplating her life decisions up to now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to my humble abode.” Kaoru bowed, not unlike how the Tsurumaki staff usually do whenever they had practice. “I’m sure you’ve made yourself acquainted with the estate before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misaki had only been to the place once, during their little impromptu sleepover, but the layout was basic enough, more basic than the Tsurumaki mansion at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for having me.” Misaki said courteously as she took off her shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat by the couch and I’ll fix us some tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kaoru headed for the kitchen, Misaki was left alone with her thoughts. Was she making a mountain out of a molehill? Perhaps she was just wasting both of their time. She should’ve just called her.  If only she wasn’t so cowardly, or so judgemental. If only she hadn’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, my little kitten.” Kaoru’s return snapped her out of her funk. “Did you wait long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not at all. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me, kitten.” Kaoru immediately inquired after sitting down. “What is it that troubles you so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uhh… It’s kinda embarrassing telling you this but…” Something got stuck in Misaki’s throat. “Kanon-san and I… are going through a bit of a phase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear…” Kaoru took a sip from her cup of tea. “What kind of phase?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t talked to each other for days now.” Misaki tugged on her collar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell me.” Misaki gave a light chuckle, as if it would help calm the storm in her chest. “It was over something really stupid, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do elaborate, if you are comfortable of course.” Kaoru grasped Misaki’s hand. “I’d be more than willing to listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it all started a couple of days ago.” said Misaki as her mind took her back to that fateful day.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misaki was walking home from school with her girlfriend, Kanon. They were hand in hand, which had become somewhat of a habit lately. It only made sense, they were dating and very much in love. Aside from some hilarious misunderstandings in the past, they were, in all respects, a pretty happy couple. That was until Kanon brought up something that she had been interested in as of late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Misaki-chan!” said Kanon. “Do you remember that little Kpop incident?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aghhh, please don’t remind me!” Misaki laughed at the memory. “That was so embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww. You shouldn’t dwell on stuff like that too much, Misaki-chan!” Kanon’s heart couldn’t help but melt at her girlfriend’s bashfulness. “Plus, thanks to you, I’ve gotten into a new genre of music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?!” Misaki beamed. It was rare to find any girls at her school who were interested in this kind of stuff, so the fact that she managed to get Kanon into it was a victory in and of itself. “So what have you been listening to? I can give you some recommendations!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to hear more of what you like!” said Kanon. “What’s that group’s name again? BTS? I didn’t really understand their music that well, but I can see why you like them, Misaki-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a bit disappointing to hear, Misaki had to admit. But you can’t please everybody, they all got their own tastes. However, nothing could prepare her for what Kanon was about to say next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chisato-chan recommended this really cool group to me the other day!” said Kanon excitedly. “They’re all girls, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I figured she’d be more into girl groups. Wonder who they ar-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re called BLACKPINK?” Kanon tried to recall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That name sent Misaki’s heart sinking down to the deepest levels of the Earth’s crust. She must’ve been hearing things. There was no way that her girlfriend could be… a blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh? Is that so?” The confidence in Misaki’s voice was wavering. “W-What’s your favorite song so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only listened to a couple, but my favorite might be the one where they go like this?” said Kanon as she made guns out of her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><i>'No! Not DDU-DU DDU-DU!'</i> </span>
  <span>Misaki screamed internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><i>'Control yourself! You’re above fanwars now, you know that!'</i></span>
  <span> Misaki tried to compose herself. </span>
  <span><i>'Plus, Kanon-san seems to really be enjoying this. Are you really gonna take that away from her?'</i></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So umm…” Misaki cleared her throat. “Who’s your favorite from BLACKPINK?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, The girl with the bangs!” said Kanon excitedly. “Her name was Lisa, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><i>'Not a Lisa stan!'</i></span>
  <span> It was like her legs could give up right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misaki felt something churn in her stomach. That day’s lunch was surging back up her throat. Her hands were shaking, her knees started to buckle. The world around her seemed to shake and deform. Her breathing became more and more ragged by the minute. All the sounds seemed to block themselves out of her ears, even the concerned voice that came from the girl beside her. She hadn’t felt this way since that time the suits had to take Michelle in for repairs. Countless worst case scenarios flashed through her mind. Kanon in the bad bear outfit HHW wore that one time, reciting BLACKPINK lines. Admittedly, she thought it was kinda hot for a minute, which made her feel all the more guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, without a word, she ran, and ran, and ran, leaving her blue-haired companion at that sidewalk, confused and dumbstruck.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s the gist of it.” Misaki took one final sip of her tea after telling her story. “I must look like a real jackass right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me for being blunt, dear Misaki, but indeed you are.” said Kaoru, her face giving off a kind of disapproving energy Misaki only ever felt from Shirasagi. “I do understand your plight, however, as I have found myself in such a predicament before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were into Kpop, Kaoru-san?” said Misaki. “Never would’ve expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects.” Kaoru said, fleetingly. “In order to put on the most splendid performances for my kittens, I must research the work of bards from all corners of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misaki didn’t have the heart to tell Kaoru that she just quoted Star Wars, and the prequels at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I should apologize…” Misaki said solemnly. “But I haven’t talked to Kanon-san in days. Whenever I look at her… I just hear that damn song in my head. I don’t know what to do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t know what to do without you~” </span>
  <span>Kaoru hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, what was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, pay no mind to it, kitten. Please continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I know I’m the bad guy in all this.” Misaki buried her face in her palms. “I can’t help but feel like I’ve ruined things beyond salvation. Would she even take me back? Could she take me back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will all be fine, my little kitten.” Kaoru moved to Misaki’s side to pat her on the back. “I know that deep down in your heart, you have nothing but love for Kanon, and the same goes for her. If you are willing to open yourself up, she would accept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” Misaki looked up at Kaoru with a rare display of sad puppy eyes. “Can an army and a blink really make it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Kaoru-san.” Misaki would cherish this little moment of sincerity for a while. “It’d take some time, but I think I can fix this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah well, I think you’re gonna have to take a little bit less time, kitten.” said Kaoru as she checked her wrist watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by tha-” said Misaki as she was cut off by the sound of the door flying open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaoru-san! I came as soon as I heard! Where’s Misaki-chan?” said Kanon, exasperatedly and gasping as if she had just run a country mile. Accompanying her was a certain blonde bassist, and the most terrifying woman Misaki had ever known, Chisato Shirasagi, who was also panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Kanon.” Chisato said, hanging on to whatever amount of air she had left in her lungs. “She’s sitting right there, she’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Misaki-chan...” Kanon rushed over to hug her girlfriend. “I was so worried! Kaoru said she found you passed out on the street so she carried you back here and I… and I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, everything’s fine, I’m fine.” Misaki tried to calm her girlfriend down. “Kaoru-san, why did you tell her that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru only shrugged in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… so… glad… you’re okay...” Kanon was sobbing now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so so sorry that Kaoru-san made you worried like that,” said Misaki. “And I’m sorry for the other day too. I shouldn’t have blown up on you like that. You can like whoever you wanna like, it doesn’t bother me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness, I thought I had done something wrong.” Kanon cried into Misaki’s shoulder. “I couldn’t forgive myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes two of us, heh…” Misaki tried to brighten up. “I can’t believe I was being so stupid. I love you, Kanon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Misaki!” said Kanon as they both embraced each other.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, like Romeo and Juliet, they are finally reunited, despite all hurdles. How fleeting.” said Kaoru, seemingly satisfied with her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it </span>
  <span>really</span>
  <span> worth making me and Kanon run 5 blocks though, Kaoru?” said Chisato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma, Chisato.” Kaoru replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, I agree with. Can you believe all this happened over some silly Kpop group?” Chisato chuckled at the absurdity of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought you would be the most understanding of the issue?” Kaoru said in a smug tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not forgiving you for ruining Décalcomanie for me.” Chisato recalled a dark memory. “Can’t believe you got </span>
  <span>those 3</span>
  <span> wrapped up in all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was our performance not up to your standards, Chisato?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more bothered that you tried to begin with.” Chisato rubbed her temple. “But I must say, it was quite amusing to see you in that get-up, Kao-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ch-Chii-chan!” Kaoru’s weakness was struck. “What if they hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s so bad about that?” Chisato directed her piercing gaze into Kaoru’s crimson eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chii-chan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chisato would never get tired of that reaction. Kaoru’s antics had ruined a perfectly pleasant afternoon with Kanon, but she had many ways of getting her back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>